


Remember?

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem of sorts about how I would feel right now if I were Iris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember?

Remember when you told me that you loved me?  
…because I’m starting to forget what it felt like to be your everything. To have your world revolve around me. These days it feels as though I’m an after thought.

 

Remember when your heart used to ache for me?  
…because it feels like the place I used to hold in your heart has been occupied by someone else. That your heart no longer beats for me. 

 

Remember how you’d say my name?  
…because I can barely hear the love in your voice anymore. It’s like a distant memory in my mind. 

 

Remember when I saved you?  
…because it feels like you rely on other people now. Like I don’t anchor you anymore. 

 

Remember when you told me we were meant to be?….because I believe it now. I believe it and I need you to believe it again too. 

 

I need you more than ever and it feels like I’m losing you…can you remember?


End file.
